


Hate blows a bubble of despair.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [4]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Job hazards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate blows a bubble of despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for March 7, 2006.

“Nn…”

 

Most days, Mao actually enjoyed his job. Sure, there were more things that one could do if one were human, but freedom had taken on a whole new meaning for him after he had gotten over his loss and adjusted to his significantly altered existence. The main perk was free stuff (food and back scratches) from complete strangers who expected no payback whatsoever, but the real highlight was being able to go places and see things that he wouldn’t have ever been able to see with his original body.

 

“Mm… nn…!!”

 

Of course, “highlight” was a dangerous word on its own. Seeing and doing crazy things apparently worked both ways for Mao, because the world, most especially for Contractors, wasn’t always rosy and full of rainbows and unicorns. In exchange for the privilege of squeezing himself into every conceivable (and a few inconceivable) nook and cranny in the city, Mao was assigned to the inglorious and deceitful job of spying on his closest comrades.

 

“Aah… a-ah…”

 

Now the Average Joe on the scene would think that spy work was the best part about the job: Mao himself used to think like that, most especially after his first day of observing Yin and coming out of it with pleasant memories of panty shots and shower stalls. Spying also gave him the chance to know more about Hei. BK-201 was, by far, the most mysterious member of their team, and he was not one to divulge information about himself willingly. Because Mao could spy on him, however, he didn’t have to bother with stuff like comradeship.

 

Mao instantly regretted even _wishing_ to find out more about Hei the moment he climbed unto the Contractor’s windowsill. Now he knew (and saw) WAY too much.

 

“A-ah… please, November, I-I _can’t_ …”

 

“Can’t what?”

 

Both Mao and November 11 never managed to find out, because Hei only turned his head and let out something that sounded rather like a whimper, only a lot sexier and huskier than a whimper ought to have sounded. Hei was sprawled on his bed, knees drawn up, panting into his pillow and dressed in nothing but his birthday suit. November 11 was there and just as bare: he also happened to have Hei’s legs up and over his shoulders, and a part of him — the nether part — was pressed VERY CLOSE to, maybe even INTO, Hei. The British Contractor was smiling in a way that made Mao fear partially for his life but mostly for the virtue and chastity of the general populace of young men within Hei’s age range.

 

November 11 reached down with one hand, caressing Hei’s cock with his fingers. He chuckled when Hei moaned, and used his free hand to keep Hei from covering his mouth. From his vantage point, Mao could see the dark-haired Contractor trembling.

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Just enjoy this,” he heard November 11 whisper, and watched as the blond man cupped Hei’s chin in his hand. Hei wasn’t coherent enough to manage anything beyond a shake of his head. This, November 11 ignored. “Don’t worry,” he went on to say as he moved in for a kiss. “I’ll do all the rest.”

 

Sometimes, Mao really, really hated being a cat.


End file.
